Un dios con suerte
by Nasaki
Summary: Heimdall piensa que su vida es un asco.Hasta que algo sucede.Un encuentro extraño, un chico que le tiene miedo a ...¿Fenrir?... y Freyr extrañamente celoso pero, no de su yamato nadesico ...FreyrxHeimu. Contiene shounenai.FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Título: Un dios con suerte

Autora: Nasaki

Rating: T

Summary: Heimdall piensa que su vida es un asco. Hasta que algo sucede. Un encuentro extraño, un chico que le tiene miedo a ... ¿Fenrir? ... y Freyr extrañamente celoso pero, no de su yamato nadesico ... FreyrxHeimu

Parejas: FreyrxHeimu, Heimux?

Advertencia: antes leer sepan que este fic contiene shounen-ai que es básicamente una pareja conformada por dos chicos. Si esto te desagrada deja de leer ahora.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Capítulo 1:

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Hizo una especie de sonido un poco molesto.

Por supuesto, siempre tenía que salir mal. Esa cobarde de Hel. ¿Acaso tenía que retractarse en el último momento?.

Bueno, y de todas formas, ahí estaba él. Atascado con ese loco de Freyr en un estúpido departamento, un poco chico y un poco estropeado, sin nada más que hacer que contar pelusas y tratar de que Gullimbursti no se comiera la comida que había ido a comprar con Freyr, por décimo quinta vez ... Antes de que el dios se fuera a perseguir a su yamato nadesico.

Y sobre todo, Freyr le exigía la boba tarea de ir a hacer las compras con él. Pero claro, Heimdall opuso su resistencia, como siempre, hasta que Freyr le había dicho con su tono un poco quejoso "Freyr exige que Heimdall compre más café"

"¿Y por qué café?" murmuró Heimdall un poco ofuscado, mientras los ojos de Freyr revoloteaban por la habitación.

"¿Qué no es obvio?"

En este punto Freyr puso los brazos en forma de jarra.

"Freyr necesita café para él" señaló, entonces miró a Heimdall, que estaba de su humor de siempre, molesto y gruñón.

"Pero si tú no bebes café" protestó, mientras seguía en su tarea de maquinar como matar a Loki. "Humm ... no está mal eso del ahogamiento, pero para eso necesitaría considerar muchos más factores ..."

Gullimbursti se puso a hacer ruidos extraños mientras se acercaba hasta su dueño.

"Naturalmente, es para Gullimbursti" y el cerdo volvió a hacer ese ruido quejoso. Freyr se agachó hasta quedar frente a su cerdo volador y lo consoló dándole unas palmaditas.

"Freyr ... esa cosa no es un perro, así que déjate de esas tonterias"

el mencionado arrugó la nariz. "De todas formas, Gullimbursti, prefiere tomar café" y entonces miró al cerdo sonriente "Freyr no se imagina como, pero desde que Gullimbursti lo probó él ... tiene mucha más energía"

Heimdall puso los ojos en blanco. "Pero si eso ha sido la semana pasada"

Freyr lo ignoró por completo. Así que Heimdall siguió gruñendo y murmurando un poco más antes de que el otro dios volviera a la carga.

"Desde luego, no pensé que Heimu no recordara"

Gullimbursti volvió a hacer más sonidos.

"Claro que Loki podría adivinar todo lo que estaba planeando si trato de ahogarlo, ¿no? ... además, todos esos locos que tiene protegiéndolo ..."

Heimdall siguió pensando en Loki, mientras anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno sus planes. Lo había comprado de camino a una de las tontas rebajas a las que Freyr lo había arrastrado. De sólo recordarlo ... uuh

"Yo, Freyr, prometo que ..."

Claro que siempre podría tratar de hacer otras cosas. Anotar: eutanasia. No, no, no ... eso era demasiado difícil, y no era de su estilo. Entonces qué tal envenenamiento. Oh no, seguro que Loki se lo adivinaba al instante. ¡No probaría bocado!. Y si ...

"¿Heimu está de acuerdo con Freyr?"

Oh sí, podría tratar de manipular a algún humano muy cercano, como la chica que siempre iba a visitarlo, o ... bueno, eso si que era trillado. Pero ... podría resultar ... "Sí, si, podría funcionar"

"¡Perfecto!" Freyr se montó en su cerdo y salió volando derribando la puerta. "¡Allá voy mi yamato nadesico!"

Recién en ese momento (y además de darse cuenta de que la puerta ya no cumplía sus funciones de puerta) Heimdall dejó por un instante su cuaderno de notas y se puso a pensar en que diablos le había dicho Freyr hace unos instantes.

A ver ... si había escuchado bien, luego de lo del café fueron las palabras ... rebajas, boulevard, comprar. Cuando alcanzó a unirlas todas se estrelló la mano contra la cara. Ese Freyr ... seguro quería que fuera a comprar en esa tienda de rebajas.

Heimdall lanzó un gruñido al aire. Como siempre tenía que estar atado a ese estúpido que tenía por compañero, cuando su principal objetivo era matar a Loki, se la pasaba comprando cosas para satisfacer los caprichos de Freyr. Y bueno ... Gullimbursti también entraba en el saco.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano (aún más que omnipotente) trató de correr la puerta cuando salió del apartamento que compartía con ese ... ese ...

"¡Irresponsable, inepto, dios holgazán!"

Y salió a comprar con un puñado enorme de monedas en el bolsillo.

Heimdall trató de evitar a los vecinos, a los gatos, y a la gente que lo veía raro por la calle cuando murmuraba cosas al aire y daba sus ataques de histeria acompañados de patadas en el suelo.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

"Bueno .. entonces supongo que nos vemos Mayura" Mayura le sonrió. La chica suspiró y se acomodó un poco unos mechones de pelo antes de sonreír patéticamente. De todas formas ya estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga no tuviera tiempo.

"Oh, Saiyo, no te preocupes!. Seguramente podamos vernos este fin de semana" la chica que estaba al lado suyo la miró muy inquisitivamente pero al final lo dejó ir.

"Seguro que otra vez vas a ir a esa agencia de detectives ... uhh" Mayura se rió un poco nerviosamente. La verdad es que así era. Entonces cuando estaba con Loki se ponía a desvariar más que nunca sobre los ovnis, los extraterrestres, fantasmas, hombres lobo ... Y sobre todo por que en la agencia de detectives Enjyaku pasaban siempre cosas muy extrañas.

"Bueno ... de todas formas parece que no me queda nada de dinero ... ahh" dijo suspirando mientras revisaba sus bolsillos. "Esta mesada no me deja hacer nada de nada ... tal vez deba conseguir un trabajo"

"¡Ya sé!" dijo golpeando de repente una mano contra la otra. Eso sí que era una buena idea. ¡Podría pedirle a Loki un trabajo en su agencia!. "¡Así es!. ¡Y yo sería una secretaria o algo así!" entonces se puso a pensarlo un poco mejor.

Y que Loki no alentaba demasiado su obsesión con los casos paranormales. Sobretodo recordó hace unos días cuando prácticamente la había echado de la agencia sin más.

Frunció el seño y golpeó el pie contra la acera. No, Loki nunca en su sano juicio le daría empleo.

"¿Qué me queda?" y siguió caminando por el camino donde siempre se iba a ver a Loki. "Espero que esté Reiya" dijo sonriendo. A veces Reiya era muy tímida, pero le caía bien. "También espero que esté Fenrir"

Se sentó un rato en los columpios del parque que estaban vacíos siempre a esas horas de la tarde. Comenzó a columpiarse suavemente cuando de repente y sin previo aviso ...

"¡Yamato nadesico!"

Llegó Freyr montado en ese cerdo mecánico suyo. Freyr bajó de Gullimbursti con gesto dramático, y justo en ese momento Mayura dejó de columpiarse con una expresión rara en el rostro.

"¿Kaitou?" Freyr puso una expresión que se leía como 'oh, que ven mis ojos' o 'mi yamato nadesico ha dicho mi nombre'

A Mayura le cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Freyr se sentó al lado y después de unos segundos Mayura se olvidó por completo que estaba al lado (ese día Freyr estaba especialmente silencioso) y empezó a lamentarse por sus problemas de dinero en voz alta. Freyr abrió muy grandes los ojos, mientras Mayura seguía con su explicación.

"... y por eso, no estoy muy segura de si deba conseguir un empleo. Por que ..." y soltó una risa nerviosa "No se hacer muchas cosas y francamente en qué lugar podría conseguir un empleo?"

"No te preocupes mi yamato nadesico, tú sólo déjale eso a Freyr, no debes preocuparte por nada" Mayura volteó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa calmada. Y después Freyr puso una de esas sonrisas estilo 'esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida'.

A Mayura le cayó otra gota de sudor por la cabeza. Eso de que Freyr estuviera todo el tiempo adulándola le molestaba un poco, pero no podía negar que aquella vez cuando casi cerraban el club de misterios ... (Además del hecho de que eso había sido totalmente emocionante y muy misterioso)

"No te molestes Kaitou, estoy segura de que ya encontraré la solución por mí misma" añadió Mayura dando la vuelta al columpio para que quedase justo en frente del de Freyr.

"Oh, pero mi yamato nadesico yo ..."

Freyr entonces se quedó como paralizado primero, después en su rostro la expresión empezó a contraerse levemente, después mucho, mientras miraba hacia la calle enfrente del parque.

"Kaitou ya te dije que eso de que me llames siempre yamato nadesico me hace sentir un poco incómod-ahhhhh!"

Freyr se sostuvo del columpio de Mayura y se incorporó tan súbitamente que este empezó a dar vueltas (con ella incluida, claro).

"¡Kaiiiitoooou!" gritó Mayura mareada. Pero Freyr estaba completamente distraído. Bueno, tal vez distraído no era la palabra más adecuada. Mientras Mayura daba vueltas vertiginosas, pudo ver como quince veces cada vez que el columpio giraba en torno a la calle de enfrente a Kazumi y un chico rubio muy extraño que lo tenía en brazos mientras Kazumi parecía estar inconsciente o algo parecido.

Pero ... ¡al diablo con todo!. Estaba demasiado mareada para cuestionarse esas cosas. Aunque si había dejado de pedirle a Kaitou una ayuda, por que se había ido tan pronto los había visto.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Heimdall siguió calumniando y protestando contra el mundo cuando llegó al mercado.

Bufó. Por suerte ese día Narugami y su puesto andante de dulces y pasteles no estaba ahí. Tal vez ya estaba trabajando en otra cosa.

De todas formas, y a pesar que Narugami fuese de empleo en empleo y nunca se sabía donde va a estar al siguiente instante, aún así era el dios Thor, y para Heimdall que lo viera con esa estúpida bolsa y haciendo aquellas estúpidas compras como un ser humano normal lo avergonzaba hasta el límite.

Bueno sí, era normal cuando iba con Freyr. Por que francamente, Freyr era una de esas personas insistentes que no paraban hasta que conseguían lo que querían, y Freyr siempre conseguía lo que quería. Así que nadie podía culparlo de ser arrastrado para comprar y buscar rebajas si Freyr iba con él saltando de alegría y hablando de su hermana Freya y de su yamato nadesico mientras calculaba cuanto podían llevar entre los dos.

Aunque eso de por si también era patético.

"Maldición" se lamentó a su manera mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello en un signo de exasperación profunda.

Incluso allí había unas mujeres que lo señalaban y reían, algunas decían cosas como 'mira que lindo' o 'es muy pequeño' y cuando Heimdall oía esas cosas volteaba la cabeza. Y aunque a él le parecía que era por el enojo aquellas odiosas mujeres seguían diciendo 'habla más bajo, o te escuchará' y 'vas a avergonzarlo'.

Estaba decidido. Freyr iba a morir por eso.

Algunos puestos estaban llenos de personas. Por ejemplo, el lugar donde Freyr le había indicado que había oferta en el café también tenía oferta en casi todo lo demás y las mujeres se apretujaban para conseguir tomar algo para ellas.

Y no sólo eso, pronto, y a pesar de que aquellas mujeres no parecían tan feroces, el mercado se lleno por completo, de humanos de la especie femenina, que se empujaban y se insultaban y tironeaban de la mercancía sin piedad.

"¡Heimdall!"

El grito que parecía salir del único lugar que no estaba abarrotado de gente hizo que girara la cabeza. Heimdall sintió un escalofrío. Quizás había hablado un poco pronto acerca de Narugami, después de todo.

Narugami, que estaba vestido con un delantal verde un poco más claro que el del usual uniforme y un gorro blanco, lo estaba saludando detrás de lo que parecía un carro lleno de dulces. Heimdall ya estaba un poco amargado y como todas las mujeres estaban en los demás puestos tuvo que acercarse.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Narugami parpadeó, aunque ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a las respuestas bruscas de Heimdall.

"Bueno ... en realidad nada, sólo saludaba. Aunque claro que si quieres probar un dulce o un pedazo de torta o ..."

"No" lo atajó Heimdall antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. A Narugami se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil ser amable.

"Dime dónde hay algún lugar para comprar café" Narugami se quedó por un segundo parpadeando, entonces se pasó una mano sobre la frente como si estuviera pensando.

"Pero no creo que tú tomes café" dijo un poco extrañado. "No te convendría para crecer" cansado de que lo tomen por un niño, Heimdall ladeó el brazo con el puño cerrado, a lo que Narugami se echó para atrás. Pero luego y en el momento preciso antes de dar un uppercut a la barbilla de Narugami se lo pensó mejor y bajó el brazo.

"Sólo dime dónde hay un lugar"

Narugami aún estaba completamente blanco como un fantasma. Pero cuando se recuperó un poco señaló hacia la izquierda. "Dos calles hacia la izquierda"

"Gra ..." Heimdall miró a Narugami que aún estaba como paralizado, y pensó que no le importaría si no le daba las gracias. Además de que eso era terriblemente difícil de pronunciar para él.

Así que nada más le dio una sonrisa extraña a Narugami que ya estaba bien (aunque un poco espantado) y siguió dos calles abajo por donde le había indicado.

Cuando llegó había una especie de tienda un poco pequeña y con un cartel bastante discreto de letras negras. Aunque, según lo que podía ver desde afuera sí vendían café. Y entró. Que raro lugar era ese.

Estaba un poco oscuro, pero no mucho, apenas. Habían muchos granos de café por todas partes, aunque también vendían cacao, y chocolates. Había un muchacho rubio que parecía un poco ya aburrido, en cuanto giró la cabeza para verlo se quedó como congelado y un extraño color rojizo se instaló en sus mejillas.

Heimdall ya estaba un poco harto de las reacciones extrañas de los demás ese día así que intentó que todo lo que siguiera fuera lo más rápido posible.

"¿Aquí venden café, no?"

Pero el chico siguió en su trance. Y cuando regresó a lo que parecía la normalidad se acercó mucho para verlo. Y entonces soltó casi como un suspiro ahogado ... "¿yamato nadesico?"

Heimdall se echó para tras instintivamente. "¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????"

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Daisuke estaba de lo más aburrido limpiando el mostrador. Bueno, más o menos. Antes había estado discutiendo con su jefe acerca de un aumento, pero parecía que al final iba a ser mejor no insistir si quería seguir trabajando allí.

Tenía todo el cabello rubio revuelto sobre la cara, por que se pasaba la mano por el pelo todo el tiempo.

En eso estaba, preocupándose por sus cosas, cuando una chica que le pareció hermosísima atravesó la puerta. De acuerdo, la chica vestía un poco raro, con unos guantes amarillentos y una ropa que francamente le quedaba enorme.

Y también azotó la puerta con un humor de los mil diablos. Pero obviando todos esos detalles era preciosa. Tenía el pelo cayéndole por la cara, violáceo, y los ojos de un extraño color carmesí.

Con todo, era muy pequeña y muy menuda, por lo que fácilmente podía pasar por un niño, pero sus facciones eran tan sumamente delicadas que Daisuke pensó que era una chica.

La chica se recargó sobre el mostrador y pidió con voz exigente algo. Pero Daisuke se le quedó mirando un rato más en lo que la chica empezó a fastidiarse.

A Daisuke le encantaban las chicas con carácter fuerte, pero ... era tan sumamente hermosa que ...

"¿yamato nadesico?"

La chica se quedó como congelada y se echó para atrás.

"¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????"

"Oh ... bueno, es que tú ... eres muy hermosa y ... ehhmm" Daisuke se quedó mirándola, era muy divertida también. Con todas esas expresiones tan raras. Supuso que una yamato nadesico también debe de ser graciosa.

"Mira ... no se que es lo que te has creído, pero yo, CLARAMENTE, soy un CHICO. ¿Comprendes?" y en ese momento rugió con una voz sumamente agria y como ofendida.

Daisuke se le quedó mirando por unos momentos. Bueno, eso también era posible, claro.

Ohhh ... era una chica tan preciosa, y tan ingeniosa. Incluso creía que podía engañarlo. Je, pero esa era una broma bastante divertida, así que le siguió el juego.

"Está bien, de acuerdo, pero de todas formas creo que eres hermoso. ¿Lo he dicho bien esta vez?"

El chico hizo la mueca más desagradable. Y después sacudió la cabeza.

"Sólo dame tres paquetes de café y ... ¿y ahora qué?" Daisuke se quedó mirando al vacío. Heimdall que ya estaba más que harto de las actitudes de todo el mundo ese día lo sacudió un poco. "Vamos, dime que es lo que te pasa"

Daisuke nada más señaló hacia arriba.

A Heimdall apenas le dio tiempo para mirar antes de que una pesada bolsa le cayera en la cabeza.

Daisuke se quedó mirando al chico que estaba aplastado por una bolsa enorme de granos de café. Ohh ... si hasta inconsciente se veía de lo más adorable ...

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Notas: espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Aunque es un fic un poco raro. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Loki cumpliendo con su papel de detective. Ahora voy a hacer un par de aclaraciones. Para empezar el tema de la yamato nadesico. Más o menos en japonés significaría algo así como 'la mujer ideal', que debería ser muy respetuosa, hermosa, inteligente y buena ama de casa. Aunque todos sabemos que ni Mayura (y ahora Heimu) tienen algunas esas características, así es para Freyr (y Daisuke, sea de paso). Luego, también lo de 'uppercut', el uppercut según lo que tengo entendido es algo así como un gancho generalmente dirigido hacia la barbilla del oponente (aunque es más bien como un término pugilístico). Así que ... pobre Narugami, que susto. Espero que si Minamino-hiei y Haruka están leyendo esto les guste mucho. ¡Lo he echo para ustedes chicas!. Y a todas las demás espero que también les haya parecido divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Un dios con suerte

Autora: Nasaki

Rating: T

Summary: Heimdall piensa que su vida es un asco. Hasta que algo sucede. Un encuentro extraño, un chico que le tiene miedo a ... ¿Fenrir? ... y Freyr extrañamente celoso pero, no de su yamato nadesico ... FreyrxHeimu

Parejas: FreyrxHeimu, Heimux?

Advertencia: antes leer sepan que este fic contiene shounen-ai que es básicamente una pareja conformada por dos chicos. Si esto te desagrada deja de leer ahora.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Capítulo 2:

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

"¡Hermano!" Yamino arrugó un poco la nariz aunque en realidad no estaba tan enfadado. Fenrir estaba recostado sobre el piso retorciéndose. Yamino suspiró y lo tomó en sus brazos mientras Fenrir seguía quejándose.

"Te dije que no comieras tanto" Fenrir bufó un poco, pero aún no le contestó, como hacia siempre con su voz chillona.

"Bahh, es que eso dices siempre, como quieres que te haga caso si cada vez dices lo mismo?" Fenrir se escurrió de los brazos de Yamino, aunque aún le dolía mucho el estómago. Yamino suspiró. Es que siempre tenía razón, cada vez que se lo decía.

"Ustedes dos, ya dejen de pelearse"

"Punion!" Ecchan apoyó a Loki mientras se colocaba en su lugar predilecto. La cabeza de Loki.

En cuanto Yamino y Fenrir oyeron a Loki dejaron instantáneamente todo como estaba. Loki estaba acurrucado sobre la ventana con una expresión entre divertida y de añoranza. Al principio Yamino también sintió curiosidad por saber que es lo que Loki estaba viendo tanto, pero éste le había pedido que cocinara ya el almuerzo.

Así que como siempre, anteponiendo los deseos del señor Loki a los suyos, Yamino dio una especie de suspiro cansado y respondió tan dócil como siempre "Si, mi señor Loki" antes de partir hacia la cocina.

Tarareando. Esa vez iba a poner un práctica una nueva receta. Oh si, y ... ¿qué habría sido de esa nueva olla a presión que había pedido por correo?.

Loki se quedó un rato más mirando hacia fuera.

"Que curioso que hayas venido" dijo como extrañado mirando hacia fuera. Y lo que es más ... ¿qué es lo que hacía Heimdall con él?. No recordaba que se hubieran conocido en el mundo de los dioses.

"Curioso ..."

"¿Punion?" Loki acarició a Ecchan con suavidad.

Fenrir estaba completamente dormido en el sofá de la sala. Loki lo miró por un largo rato. Lo sacudió un poco. "¿Humm?"

Loki le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Vamos a pasear Fenrir?"

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Heimdall abrió los ojos muy despacio. Lo último que recordaba era esa enorme bolsa cayéndole en la cabeza. Uhh ... sobre eso -... ¡cómo dolía!. Se trató de incorporar cuando sintió que algo se lo impedía. Algo extraño, flexible, largo. Eran ... ¿brazos?.

"¡Ahhhh!"

Heimdall trató de zafarse por todos los medios de ese pedazo de degenerado. Si eso era. Ahá, seguramente por eso lo había estado tratando tan extraño, sus verdaderas intenciones siempre habían sido atraparlo desprevenido y ... ¿vestirlo de niña?. Heimdall arqueó las cejas. ¿Con ... un vestido?.

"Ah, así que ya despertaste, yamato nadesico" su captor le sonrió inocentemente. Heimdall trató de contenerse pero no, no funcionaba. ¡Era un vestido de niña!. Si eso no era una situación para gritar no sabía cuál si lo era.

"¡Tú!. ¡Escúchame bien!. ¡YO NO SOY UNA CHICA!"

Daisuke se pasó una mano por la cabeza, aquella muchacha era muy bonita, aunque tuviera un humor muy afectado.

"Ya está, yamato nadesico, no sigas bromeando, yo comprendo"

Heimdall se permitió arquear un poco las cejas y exclamó con las brazos en forma de jarra "Entonces ... ¡No me vistas como una chica!" y antes de continuar vio como unas mujeres que pasaban por allí con las bolsas del mercado comentaban 'es una niña preciosa' y 'oh sí, lo es'. Heimdall bajó los brazos.

Incluso así se veía tan ... ¿femenino?. Bien, genial. Por lo menos, y aunque estuvieran así tan estúpidamente colgando a los lados de su cuerpo, no estaban en ninguna posición que comprometiera su orgullo ... aún más.

"Bueno ... yo pensé que así te veías mucho mejor" Heimdall sintió como involuntariamente una de sus cejas de arqueaba ligeramente.

"Ehmm ... que parte de SOY UN CHICO no entiendes?"

Daisuke se pasó una mano por el cabello como era costumbre. Su yamato nadesico estaba un poco inquieta. Y ... ¿no sería que de verdad era un ...?. No ... seguro que no.

"De todas formas ..." dijo exasperado Heimdall mientras caminaba con los brazos separados del cuerpo y los puños bien apretados. "... ¿dónde conseguiste este vestido?"

Daisuke se quedó pensando un momento. Oh si, después de que a su yamato nadesico le cayera una pesada bolsa en la cabeza se acordó de que tenía un vestido de la hija del propietario del local. Bueno, cuando la hija lo usaba era pequeña, pero supuso que como su yamato nadesico era tan ... "delicada" no importaría.

Ah sí ... bueno, al principio le dio muchísima vergüenza. Uno no debe ver de esa forma a una yamato nadesico!. Por eso le dejó su camisa debajo del vestido.

Pobrecilla.

Seguramente no tenía buen gusto. ¡Llevar esa chaqueta y esos guantes tan horrendos!. Bueno, seguramente estaba encariñada con los guantes eso se veía por su manía de cerrar las manos todo el tiempo en forma de puño nada más para que no se los quitasen. Incluso inconsciente murmuraba cosas muy tiernas.

Como: "Freyr ... humm ... idiota…"

Heimdall frunció el seño. Ese día no era precisamente 'su' día. Bueno, ninguno lo era, pero ese ya estaba dentro de los peores. Bueno, quizás aquella vez que estuvo horas en una subasta por que Freyr lo había arrastrado con él ... y aquel donde Gullimbursti casi lo hace caer de un árbol desde donde espiaba a Loki en un plan macabro ... y aquel donde ...

Extrañamente todas sus tragedias estaban ligadas a ese pedazo de compañero suyo. Freyr. O casi todas. Excepto ...

No ese era mejor no recordarlo. Aquel si era el peor día. Se palpó con una mano por encima del pelo, el lugar donde solía estar su ojo derecho.

"¿Yamato Nadesico?"

Daisuke sostuvo por un momento el brazo de la chica. Esta se relajó un poco y no hizo nada para zafarse. "Bahh ... mejor llévame a casa" rezongó Heimdall.

Y si de todas formas estaba en un vestido de chica yendo en los brazos de un chico extraño, que más daba. Sólo podía esperar que todo fuera una pesadilla.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Freyr estaba caminando en círculos alrededor de sí mismo tan rápido que casi se podía ver su rastro en el piso.

Era totalmente desesperante. Le había dicho a Heimu que volviera con café. ¡No con otro tipo!. Bueno ... no como si le importase si Heimu más bien tenía esa clase de cosas pero ... ¿no le había pedido acaso café para Gullimbursti?.

Pero luego, también podía ser ... "¡Claro!" gritó golpeando su puño contra su otra mano.

Seguramente ese chico tan extraño lo había emboscado, lo había golpeado y se había quedado con ... ¿el café?. Eso no tenía mucho sentido. ¡Y ...!. ¡Qué tal si era una especie de pervertido!.

"¡Oh no!. ¡Yo, Freyr, no dejaré que le pase algo malo a mi inocente compañero de cuarto!" Gullimbursti hizo un sonido como si estuviese de acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento donde Freyr ya casi deliraba (en serio), se abrió la puerta y entro Heimdall en un ... ¿vestido de niña?. ¡Ahá!. Bueno, tal vez salvando ese pequeñísimo detalle, aún era el mismo Heimdall de siempre. ¿O no?.

"¿Heimu?" Heimdall arqueó un poco las cejas, Freyr empujó a Daisuke a un lado como si no lo hubiera visto. "¿Heimu está bien?" Heimdall se puso absolutamente rojo. Bueno ... no completamente pero ... Freyr comenzó a revisarlo con las manos como para comprobar que de verdad era él.

"¿Por qué Heimu no le dijo a Freyr que eras una chica?"

A Heimdall le cayó una gotita de sudor por la cabeza. ¿Qué acaso nadie podía entender que no era una chica?. Se miro de arriba hacia abajo. Estúpida ropa.

"¡Freyr!. ¡Yo No soy una chica!"

Daisuke lo miró sonriendo. "¡Pero claro que lo eres yamato nadesico!" Heimdall se volteó a gruñirle cuando sintió algo extraño en Freyr. Algo así como una energía sobrenatural. Maligna. Poderosa.

Freyr se acercó hasta quedar en frente de Daisuke y casi como si no lo hubiera visto sonrió muuuy forzadamente (casi malvadamente) y volvió a dirigirse a Heimdall como si Daisuke fuera una especie de fantasma o algo parecido.

"Heimu no debe desaparecer sin decirle a Freyr donde está" Heimdall puso los ojos en blanco.

Al parecer Daisuke estaba siendo completamente ignorado por ambos. Bueno, al menos Freyr lo intentaba. Y mucho.

Daisuke adoptó una postura extraña. Ese hombre Freyr se le hacia muy molesto. Pero además de eso, tenía algo muy familiar. Además, ¿podría ser que él y su yamato nadesico estuvieran compartiendo ese departamento?. Le echo una hojeada rápida. Bueno, no era un lugar muy aseado y propio de una chica así que tenía que ser otra cosa.

Pero qué era. ¿Qué?.

Heimdall siguió tratando de que Freyr lo soltase de su abrazo consternado mientras lloraba de la felicidad de saber que la bolsa de café no le había arrebatado la vida. Oh por dios, que ridículo.

"¡Por última vez NO me pasó nada!" a excepción de haber sido confundido y vestido de chica y atacado con una bolsa enorme de granos de café. Eso estaba perfectamente, ahora podía prescindir de Loki para ponerse en ridículo. Que pensamiento más ... más ...

"¡Agh!"

"Oye ... yamato nadesico (¡Te dije que mi nombre es Heimdall!) ... ¿quién es él?" Daiuske se corrió otro mechón rubio que le estorbaba la vista y se acercó hasta tocar el hombro de su yamato nadesico. Bueno ... a pesar de saber su nombre seguiría llamándola así por que ... ¿quién demonios le pone de nombre Heimdall a una chica?.

Freyr se quedó como congelado. No sabía aún muy bien como reaccionar. La primera sensación que recibió fue la de darle una fuerte patada y sacarlo de su casa. Pero ... estaba el hecho de que Heimdall ...

Le segunda, llegó un poco más lenta cuando vio como Heimdall se sonrojaba y discutía con ese extraño. Oh sí, entonces supo muuuy bien que hacer.

"¡Pero si yamato nadesico, ese nombre no es muy femenino!"

"¡Eso es por que yo no soy una chica!"

"¡FUERA!"

Heimdall dio vuelta la cabeza con una expresión descolocada. ¿Acaso Freyr había gritado?. Ni siquiera había dicho algo más propio de él como 'Freyr exige que se vayan' o algo parecido. Nada más lo había soltado. Y estaba ... con el rostro muy rojo, y con los puños casi cerrados.

En ese momento (y aparte de que Daisuke tenía miedo y se había subido a sus hombros aunque él era mucho más alto) se sintió muy mal. Tal vez era por que Daisuke estaba encima suyo casi aplastándolo, o tal vez, y sólo tal vez, era por esa extraña actitud. Ese no era el Freyr que conocía.

"¡Vamos yamato nadesico!" exclamó Daisuke que por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo cargado por Heimdall y quería recuperar su posición de hombre. "¡Yo te protegeré de este malvado!"

'_¿Malvado?_'

A Freyr y a Heimdall les cayeron varias gotas de sudor por la cabeza. Eso era mucho más propio de Narugami.

Entonces, Daisuke cargó a Heimdall en sus brazos (que aún estaba muy sorprendido para reaccionar y lanzar sus usuales insultos al aire) y salió corriendo del departamento.

Gullimbursti se quejó despacio en un rincón del cuarto y Freyr se acordó de otro problema. Aún no tenían café.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Mayura suspiró cansinamente. Su padre le había pedido una tarea un poco extraña y demasiado horrible y ridícula para ganar dinero. Limpiar su cuarto. ¿Quién demonios limpia su cuarto?.

Incluso en el instituto se rumoreaba que cuando dejaban toda la ropa tirada por el suelo o por las sillas o en cualquier parte, y cuando los libros quedaban fuera de estante y esas cosas, los duendes mágicos los ordenaban, y cantaban cancioncitas.

Pero no. Resultaba que todo ese tiempo su padre había estado ordenando su cuarto mientras ella se iba. Al principio hasta casi le dio risa. Luego puso su cara de 'oohh' y dijo "Misterioso"

Y luego su padre la puso a limpiar la casa por dinero. Y como era su padre no sólo estaba obligado a enseñarle disciplina si no que también le iba a pagar un salario justo (a él le parecía que así era). Oh sí. O al menos, Mayura insistiría tanto que al final ... Pero el resultado sería el mismo.

"Esto es demasiado aburrido ... ¿Qué estará haciendo Loki?" Mayura se limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que le caían de la frente.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Fenrir usualmente hubiera preferido estar sólo en su casa comiendo o durmiendo, o tratando de que ambas cosas sucediesen una después de la otra. Pero Loki había decidido llevarlo a dar un paseo. Ya estaba demasiado cansado. No hacia ejercicio desde hace un tiempo.

Aunque claro, eso no podía realmente ser considerado como un ejercicio por que Loki lo había estado cargando todo el tiempo.

"¿Papá?"

Loki apenas giro la cabeza para un lado y luego para el otro, antes de bajar la cabeza para mirar a Fenrir.

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué estamos en el parque?" Fenrir se acurrucó un poco más en los brazos de Loki. Loki paró de caminar y miró un largo rato al cielo.

Fenrir se estaba empezando a quedar dormido de nuevo cuando lo sintió. Bueno, no precisamente. Era más bien una especie de intuición.

Recordaba bastante bien que en el mundo de los dioses siempre caminaba de esa manera. Un poco pausado, muy despreocupadamente, pero en fondo ... Trató de aguantarse una risa. Seguramente cuando Fenrir lo viera correría hacia y él y ... Oh no, tener esa clase de pensamientos malvados, que inapropiado.

Y claro que no le había dicho a su otro hijo de su presencia. Si se lo hubiera dicho y luego le hubiera dicho sus planes de hacer que Fenrir y "él" se re-encontraran ... Yamino se pondría muy nervioso e insistiría tanto en que no vaya que al final terminaría accediendo.

Y entonces pondría su 'cara de satisfacción' y le diría 'se arriesga demasiado, señor Loki'. De sólo pensarlo sentía un ligero escalofrío por toda la espalda.

"Si ... eso debe de ser escalofriante ... demasiado ... escalofriante"

Pero lo más curioso. Lo único más curioso que eso era ... que además de estar en el mundo humano no había intentado asesinarlo, si no que estaba justo detrás de Heimu. Eso le daba mala espina. ¿Para que querría Odin algo con Heimdall?.

También estaba la posibilidad de que no estuviera todo relacionado con Odín y que al final, el dios extraño estuviese enamorado realmente, REALMENTE de Heimu ... Pero vamos, incluso para un dios eso es muy improbable. Además ...

"¿Qué tendrá que decir Freyr de todo esto?" soltó una risita. Tal vez más que una risita fue una risotada pero ... en fin. Fenrir se volvió a despertar.

"¿Hum?" eso de estar durmiéndose todo el tiempo estaba empezando a ser algo crónico. Uhhf.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

"Entonces yo ... seguí poniéndome la pomada hasta que la infección desapareció ..."

"ejem ejem"

"Tu vida es tan interesante"

"Ejem ejem"

"Lo se!"

"¡EJEM!"

Heimdall tuvo que volverse lo más bruscamente que pudo, y casi se cayó de los brazos de Daisuke (él insistía en seguir cargándolo). No podía siquiera imaginarse como es que había terminado en una situación como aquella. Bueno, pensándolo bien, era algo lógico.

"Narugami, ve a toser dónde no te vean" Heimdall le soltó con la voz agria de siempre, Daisuke puso una expresión suave. "Shh ... que bien se ve cuando se enoja yamato nadesico" y antes de que Heimu volviera a soltar sus improperios Narugami se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.

Y tenía que haber ido. Tenía que haberse preocupado por Freyr, ese dios caprichoso.

Bueno, incluso Daidoji había insistido (en realidad lo había obligado) a ir a ver que le pasaba. Le había dicho algo así como "Kaidoh el otro día ..." y le había soltado una especie de historia ridícula de él no prestándole atención y haciendo que su columpio perdiera el control por completo.

Y él, como sus nobles sentimientos se lo indicaban, había accedido. Pero nooo ... Freyr estaba mucho más que disgustado.

Más bien no lo había visto así nunca. Estaba terriblemente enojado, ignoraba los quejidos constantes de Gullimbursti y estaba devorando todo lo que podía encontrar en la alacena del departamento (de hecho, _todo lo que podía encontrar_ en realidad eran dulces).

Y murmuraba cosas horribles sobre un 'extraño idiota que pretende a Heimu'.

"Toc toc" Narugami tocó la puerta aunque ya había entrado. Entonces, por primera vez Freyr notó su presencia en la habitación. Oh no, eso estaba muy mal.

En dos segundos, más o menos, estaba arrinconado contra la pared prometiendo que iba a vigilar a Heimdall de ese chico el tiempo suficiente para que Freyr hablase con Daidoji acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y ahí estaba.

"¡Oh mira!. ¡Ese vestido es precioso!. Creo que te quedaría muy bien" Heimu iba a tratar de convencer a Diasuke de nuevo de que no era una chica pero el rubio muchacho ya había entrado en la tienda así que ... un incómodo silencio se instaló entre Narugami y Heimdall.

Narugami había intentado ignorar el hecho de que Heimdall estaba siendo cargado por ese chico y que estuviera llevando un vestido (aunque el hecho ya fuese muy perturbador) pero al final ...

"Cof cof ... parece que ... es decir ... jeje ... ¿te has buscado un novio?" Narugami no tuvo tanta suerte como la anterior vez por que Heimdall no lo pensó ni una sola vez antes de estamparle un buen golpe en la cara, tras lo cual entró en la tienda.

"¡Oh!. Mira allí viene ... ¿no cree usted también que es una chica preciosa?" sonrió Daisuke a la vendedora cuando Heimdall pasó por la puerta. A Heimu le cayó una gotita de la cabeza. Ese día se iba poniendo cada vez peor.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Notas: en el próximo capitulo Mayura tiene más aparición, y es clave por que habla con Freyr. Bueno, también aparece la verdadera identidad de Daisuke y habrá una o dos confesiones (mentira, sólo una). El próximo capítulo será el final, por lo que por fin descubriremos por qué, como y cuando ... pasó que cosa con Fenrir involucrado. Aunque no tenga nada que ver es super principal para que al fin Freyr y sólo Freyr se quede con Heimu.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Un dios con suerte

Autora: Nasaki

Rating: T

Summary: Heimdall piensa que su vida es un asco. Hasta que algo sucede. Un encuentro extraño, un chico que le tiene miedo a ... ¿Fenrir? ... y Freyr extrañamente celoso pero, no de su yamato nadesico ... FreyrxHeimu

Parejas: FreyrxHeimu, Heimux?

Advertencia: antes leer sepan que este fic contiene shounen-ai que es básicamente una pareja conformada por dos chicos. Si esto te desagrada deja de leer ahora.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Capítulo 3:

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

El viento soplaba dulcemente a través de los árboles. Tyr bajó de la rama de un salto. Su pelo era largo y se balanceaba con el viento. Bueno, no se balanceaba, lo correcto sería decir que se le revolvía y le caía por todo el rostro en formas extrañas, pero era sólo una de las dificultades de tener el pelo largo.

Y también, de que en Asgard hiciera tanto frío.

Apenas si podía creer las idioteces de Odin. Pero claro, por supuesto, siempre obedecía. No tenía más remedio.

Y no, no planeaba matar a Loki. El Ragnarok no estaba ni tan cerca como Odín pensaba, así que no había por que preocuparse del dios maligno. Sin embargo ...

Su mano recién adquirida le dolía horrores, y con el frío se cerraba imperceptiblemente, pero ... aún así era mucho mejor que no tenerla.

"Nunca más veré a un perro en mi vida" se quejó antes de partir hacia Midgard.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

"¡Yamato nadesico!" Narugami puso cara de circunstancia. De acuerdo, eso era patético. Daisuke dio unos leves golpecitos en la pared de al lado del probador. Heimu lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones.

"¡YA VOY!" Daisuke hizo una pequeña mueca, mientras le caía una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza. Otra vez había vuelto a poner su voz varonil. La vendedora arrugo el seño, pero antes de preguntar, prefirió tragarse sus dudas y siguió de largo, acomodando unos vestidos de color verde junto a un montón dónde unas cuantas chicas se peleaban por encontrar el más lindo.

Narugami se fijó en el reloj. Daisuke lo miraba muy intensamente, y no era agradable. "Bueno, creo que tengo que irme, ya sabes ... el trabajo ..."

"Comprendo" Daisuke se pasó la mano por la cabeza, Narugami sintió un escalofrío. Aquel chico era muy extraño. Por un momento sintió una sensación fría, extrañamente fría. Le dijo a Daisuke que se despidiera por el de Heimdall y se marchó apresurado.

De verdad tendría que decirle aquello a Loki.

Heimdall salió del probador con cara de circunstancias. "¡Te ves genial!" sonrió Daisuke plácidamente. Heimdall se estiró un poco el vestido mientras lo veía. Era horrible, ni siquiera uno de esos fenómenos del género femenino se lo pondría.

"A mi me parece horrible" dijo haciendo una mueca. En especial por lo degradante que era, toda las humanas del lugar lo señalaban con el dedo y se reían. Aunque después Daisuke se encargó de que tuvieran más que comentar.

Pero a lo que iba. El vestido era terrible, espantoso. Estaba claro que Daisuke tenía el peor de los gustos. Era un vestido con estampado de flores, celeste y rosa, tan grande que Heimdall al principió pensó que era una carpa de circo.

"Ejem ... creo que le sienta ...ejem ... muy bien ... erhh ... 'señorita'" la vendedora se acercó despacio con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro y un poco nerviosa (seguramente tenía que ver con el hecho de que Heimdall parecía estar de humor para matar a alguien)

"¡Si, si!. ¡Yo opino que te queda muy bien!" dijo Daisuke levantando la mano como si estuviera votando. Las chicas que aún estaban en la tienda lo veían como si estuviera loco. Heimdall sintió una mala sensación ante todo eso.

Daisuke pagó el vestido, y le escondió la ropa a Heimdall para que no pudiera cambiárselo y tuviera que llevarlo puesto. Dijo algo así como "esas no son ropas para una mujer tan linda". Y aunque Heimdall hubiera querido matarlo, la vendedora le tapó la boca toda sonrojada, para que los demás clientes no se asustaran. Y a pesar de eso, si lo hicieron, por que Heimu seguía amenazándolo con el puño.

Hasta ese momento todos se daban cuenta de que Heimdall no era una chica, y además, que si pudiera mataría a Daisuke. Bueno, todos menos este último, que aún seguía cargándolo mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado hace poco en la radio.

Heimdall después de un rato, se cansó de maldecir.

"Dime, yamato nadesico ... ¿de dónde vienes?" Heimdall hizo una mueca.

Como había estado intentando zafarse todo el tiempo, al final Daisuke lo tuvo que cargar a la fuerza, casi como si fuera un saco de patatas.

"Hmm...de...un lugar...muy lejos" Daisuke no podía girar la cabeza ciento ochenta grados para verlo, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado un suspiro. "Un lugar helado y frío" agregó después Heimdall.

"¿Groenlandia?"

Heimdall arqueó las cejas. "...sí..." dijo titubeando. Bueno, no podía decir que era de Asgard, por que no le creerían jamás, así si ese idiota creía que era de ese lugar, pues que lo creyera.

Daisuke por su parte se sintió un poco extrañado. De repente sintió un pequeño ardor en su mano derecha. Tenía una especie de marca roja. Se quejó débilmente y bajó a Heimdall del hombro. Heimu (que no se creía que lo había bajado sólo por que lo pidiera) se acercó y le tomó la mano.

"Responde ... ¿qué-es-lo-que-tienes-en-la-mano?" Daisuke se mordió el labio inferior. Detestaba eso. Hace días que no le dolía, y justo en ese momento ...

"No es nada yamato nadesico ... al igual que tú ... yo vengo de una zona muy fría" dijo sonriendo largamente, y se tapó un poco con la manga "cada vez que el clima cambia, mi vieja herida duele sin que yo pueda hacer nada al respecto ... por eso ..."

En ese momento Daisuke dejó de caminar "perdona que ya no pueda cargarte" Heimdall parpadeó. Después cuando continuaron caminando Heimdall sintió un poco la necesidad de ver a su imperioso y frenético compañero.

"No importa que no puedas, incluso, será mejor" terminó diciendo. Y casi tropieza al caminar por que el vestido que llevaba era demasiado largo para él. Entonces se arrepintió un poco de lo que había dicho.

Y si, era cómodo pero ... ¿cómo le hacían las mujeres para no tropezar con esa cosa?. ¿Alguna mujer se pondría un vestido como ese en su vida?.

"..."

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Mayura seguía limpiando su cuarto. Incluso había encontrado cosas muy interesantes que jamás podría haber encontrado de otra forma. Su conejo rosa que había comprado en una feria cuando tenía cinco años escondido debajo de la cama, y una especie de colonia de pelusas debajo de su escritorio.

"Ahá ... así que por eso siempre tengo tos en las noches ..." dijo curvando un poco las cejas. "Aww... que tarde taaan aburrida como desearía que algo pasara y ..."

"¡MAYURA!. ¡Hay alguien que vino a verte!" dijo su padre desde el recibidor.

"Eso estuvo ... rápido" Mayura se incorporó y salió del cuarto para recibir a

"¡Kaitou!". Ese chico era incansable. Aunque, claro, había echo que Narugami lo siguiera para hablarle, aunque algo le decía que no estaba mucho mejor.

Freyr estaba de lo más inquieto, bueno, mucho más de lo habitual. Así que Mayura con toda la paciencia del mundo, lo hizo pasar a su habitación (aunque su padre se quejó mucho por eso) y lo hizo sentar en su cama.

Lo primero que Freyr hizo cuando se sentó sobre la cama fue saltar sobre el colchón ansiosamente, aunque luego de un tiempo, "¡Auch!"

"¿Esto?" dijo mientras se frotaba y sacó una especie de astilla enorme. Mayura se la quitó casi enseguida.

"No tiene importancia" dijo un poco nerviosa. Tal su padre si que tenía razón con eso de que de vez en cuando tendría que ordenar su cuarto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Mayura se acomodó un poco al lado de Freyr. Este puso la cabeza entre las manos, en seguida tomó el aire más melancólico del mundo. Mayura le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "Vamos ... dime ..."

Y además de estar super preocupada por su amigo, sentía que si no empezaba a hablar en dos segundos algo dentro suyo se saldría de control y empezaría a zarandearlo hasta que le dijera algo.

Pero eso no tuvo que ocurrir. Freyr prácticamente explotó enfrente de ella.

"Es-que-Heimu-está-con-un-extraño-y-creo-que-eso-es-horrible-terrible-y-lo-odio!" Mayura tardó apenas unos segundos antes de darse cuenta.

"¿Heimu?" Mayura arqueó un poco las cejas. ¿Heimu?. Entonces golpeó un puño contra la otra mano. "¡Ya sé!. ¡Debe ser Kazumi!. ¿Cierto?"

Freyr parpadeó "Si ... eso ... creo" dijo poniendo una sonrisa confundida. Mayura volvió a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

"Ah, no deberías preocuparte ... bueno ..." y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios "No se, supongo que lo único por lo cual podrías sentirte así es por que estás celoso o por que piensas que ese chico puede ser muy peligroso"

Mayura puso la misma cara que ponía cuando encontraba algo que le pareciera interesante. O sea ... "¡Misterioso!"

Freyr en cambió sintió una especie de escozor en el rostro. No, claro que no, él siempre había estado seguro de que su yamato nadesico era ella!. (Esa mujer que ahora saltaba por el cuarto murmurando cosas y con los ojos revueltos y girando constantemente)

Nunca había considerado a Heimu de esa manera. Además, esa chica era bellísima ... si. Debía ser la segunda opción, tal como su instinto se lo había indicado desde un principio.

"¡Yo te protegeré Heimdall!"

"¡Kaitou, noooo!"

Y saltó por la ventana. Sólo que había saltado cuando la ventana aún estaba cerrada. Mayura estaba al borde las lágrimas. No había más remedio. Tendría que arreglarlo ella misma.

Del otro lado, Freyr había saltado sobre Gullimbursti que lo había esperado pacientemente fuera de la casa de Mayura. Y se apresuraba a toda marcha hacia el lugar dónde precisamente ...

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

"¿Así que olvidaré todo?" dijo Tyr un pasándose una mano por el cuello. La buena, la otra estaba escondida bajo la ropa. El ojo volvió a abrirse amenazadoramente. Odin se estaba manifestando de nuevo.

"No, no olvidarás todo" dijo señalando a su mano derecha, que aunque estaba escondida, aún se notaba entre la ropa de Tyr.

Este hizo una pequeña mueca. "Y supongo que quieres que lo mate mientras este por allí" El ojo se entrecerró aún más y volvió a abrirse.

"Lo único importante es que te quedes en Midgard. No mates a Loki, eso no es para ti. No ... sólo quédate ahí y no vuelvas, no vuelvas nunca!" y desapareció.

Tyr tomó un puñado de nieve entre sus manos y la dejó caer. Cuando supo que ya no estaba sacó su mano del saco que llevaba puesto. "Ahh ... le apasionan tanto las apariciones espectaculares" dijo dando una pequeña risita.

Antes de irse para siempre pateó el suelo con fuerza. Oh si, se sentía tan bien marcharse.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Yamino estudió un poco la situación. Todo se estaba volviendo muy complicado. Demasiado para su gusto, esta vez tendría que recurrir a todo un ejercito de ...

"¡Oh no!. ¿Qué debería hacer?. Podría tratar de llegar a tiempo a comprar otros erhh ... bivalvos o podría no hacer la paella en absoluto. ¿Qué hacer?. ¡Qué hacer!. ¡Estúpidos bivalvos!. ¡Deberían estar listos más de la mitad de ellos!"

... utensilios de cocina?.

Yamino se puso a trabajar rápido mientras murmuraba cosas quedamente y metía algunos de los bivalvos que con el calor se habían abierto y arrojaba los que no a la basura (que desperdicio). Entonces cuando por fin salió da la cocina para ver como estaban las cosas con su hermano y el señor Loki (la anterior vez que los había visto estaban durmiendo) pero ...

"¿Dónde ...?"

"¡Hey, lentes!" Yamino sintió una especie de escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Oh no, otra vez él.

En realidad no era realmente Narugami en persona aún, por que estaba nada más gritando y golpeando contra la puerta principal, así que Yamino con toda la paciencia que aún conservaba (tenía que admitir que odiaba los apodos de Narugami) bajó hasta el recibidor y lo dejó entrar.

En cuanto puso un pie sobre el tapete de la entrada Yamino supo que aquella visita no era dirigida a él si no al señor Loki.

"Ehmm ... dime lentes, ¿está Loki en casa?" dijo Narugami no bien estaba sentado sobre el sillón de la sala. Yamino le sirvió una taza de té.

"No. Creo que salió con mi hermano" Yamino terminó de servirle el té y se quedó parado al lado suyo mirándolo. Narugami apenas probó el té y lo dejó a un lado.

"Entonces si te cuento lo que sé, ¿prometes decírselo en cuanto llegue?" dijo inclinándose un poco más en su asiento (de echo casi se cae). Yamino dijo que si con la cabeza.

"Claro, tú sólo tienes que contármelo" dijo mostrando una de esas sonrisas nada tranquilizadoras que sacaba en esos momentos donde estaba estresado.

Narugami entonces empezó a narrar una especie de historia muy poco creíble sobre un chico algo (demasiado) entusiasta, de Freyr celoso, y de Heimdall vestido como niña (¿acaso alguien podría creer algo como eso?).

Yamino arrugó un poco el seño.

"¿Y por qué tendría el señor Loki que saber todo eso?" dijo, casi deseaba no haber escuchado esa historia. Narugami arrugó un poco la nariz.

"Eso no es lo raro" dijo con cara de póquer. Yamino alzó las cejas. ¿Acaso había más?.

"Cuando Freyr me mandó a espiarlos... (en este punto ambos tenían una gota gigante en la cabeza) pues ... de repente hubo una brisa muy fuerte y ..."

"¿Y?"

En este punto Yamino sintió como si le escociera un poco el rostro. Bueno, en realidad, Narugami se había inclinado un poco hacia él y faltaban casi pocos centímetros para que 'algo' ocurriese. Pero luego, se dio cuenta de que Narugami no lo había echo lo que se dice intencionalmente y siguió escuchando como si nada.

"Creo que cuando sintió el frío cerró la mano _derecha_ ... ya sabes ... como si le doliera mucho" Yamino en este punto puso una cara de lo más extraña. Ahora ya sabía por qué su padre había salido con Fenrir. Debía de haberlo sabido.

"Bueno ... en realidad, creo que el señor Loki tiene una idea de quien es" confesó de repente. Narugami se puso serio. Bueno, más bien como cuando tiene un sentimiento muy noble.

"Creo que ... humm ... ¿fue a seguirlo?" sugirió Yamino mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

"Entonces ve a seguirlos!" Yamino se quedó como congelado. Hump ... no se esperaba eso de Narugami. "¡Ve!"

"Esta bien"

Y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa, sintió la voz de Narugami decir la peor cosa para su exquisito sentido culinario.

"A propósito ... ¡Vendré a cenar más tarde!"

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Heimdall sintió un repentino frío en el ambiente. Freyr y Daisuke estaban uno en frente del otro. Y Loki y Fenrir estaban del otro lado. Fenrir tenía cara de no saber muy bien que hacer, y Loki estaba de lo más divertido.

Más bien todo lo que estaba pasando se lo debía a Loki, como casi todas sus desgracias.

Más o menos había pasado así:

"¡Ya deja de hacer eso!" dijo Heimdall tratando de zafarse.

Daisuke que estaba apretando sus cachetes lo miró como si no supiese de lo que hablaba (incluso es posible que en verdad fuese así).

"¿De hacer qué?"

"¡ESTO!" dijo Heimdall a la vez que tomaba el rostro de Daisuke y le hacia lo mismo.

Daisuke se frotó un poco la mejilla. Si que dolía. Al parecer su yamato nadesico era muy fuerte. Heimdall infló sus cachetes y continuó caminando como si nada.

En realidad, estaba atravesando el parque por que era una especie de atajo para llegar más rápido a su casa. De todos modos, tenía que averiguar por qué Freyr se comportaba de ese modo tan extraño. Heimdall parpadeó. Cada vez que pensaba en eso por alguna razón se sonrojaba. Oh, gracias al cielo que nadie había visto eso.

"¿Heimu?"

El mencionado y Daisuke (que estaba pensando en comprarle un anillo a Heimdall) pararon en seco. Bueno, tal vez había hablado demasiado pronto.

Frente a ellos estaban nada más dos seres que odiaba con toda su alma. Con toda la intensidad, con toda la furia guardada dentro de su ser que se carcomía y ... Bueno, lo demás no importa. Lo importante es que Loki y Fenrir estaban allí.

"¿Qué tal?" dijo Loki en un intento de calmar la risa al ver a Heimdall usualmente tan serio, con un vestido. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de la presencia de Daisuke que como siempre, estaba distraído.

"¡TÚ!" gruñó Fenrir listó para lanzarse hacia Daisuke, y aunque en realidad Loki no planeaba detenerlo, Daisuke se echó para atrás justo en el momento en el que Fenrir iba a morderle la mano.

"Hola, Tyr" sonrió Loki con su sonrisa perfecta, estilo detectivesco. Bahh, eso es lo que diría Mayura si estuviera allí y sacase uno de esos rollos interminables de lo que ella pensaba era misterioso.

Heimdall se tensó un poco. ¿Tyr?. Alzó una ceja. Daisuke tenía la mano vendada por que había sentido frío de nuevo en el camino hacia la casa de su yamato nadesico.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, soy Tyr, pero calma a la fiera" a Heimu y a Loki les cayeron dos gotas de agua en la frente. Patético.

"Entonces" dijo Loki cuando había conseguido atrapar a Fenrir que seguía tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su padre "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Daisuke titubeó un poco.

"¡Espera Loki!" interrumpió Heimdall (Loki seguía pensando que ese vestido lo hacia ver absurdo) "¡Primero quiero saber que es lo que está pasando aquí!"

"Como siempre eres todo un entendido, ¿no, Heimdall?"

"Oh, sólo cállate" le espetó Heimu que una vez más sentía la necesidad de partirle el rostro a alguien. Daisuke en cambio, después de haberse calmado, y de asegurarse de que Fenrir seguía sin poder liberarse tosió a modo de referencia y comenzó a explicarle.

"En realidad, yo vivía en Asgard" Loki frunció el seño y le dio una mirada de superioridad a Heimdall que echaba fuego "Yo soy, el dios de la guerra" dijo haciendo el signito de victoria y sacando la lengua.

Heimdall se quedó con los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso era una mala broma o qué?.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

"Bueno ..." dijo Daisuke con el dedo índice en la frente "...técnicamente soy el hijo de Odin" dijo haciendo rodar sus ojos.

Heimdall seguía shockeado por la noticia. En cambio Loki parecía muy aburrido, y Fenrir desesperado, trataba por todos los medios de zafarse de su agarre.

"¿Y por qué es que Fenrir se te lanzó encima" en este punto Loki lo miró a Daisuke y ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

"Es que ..." Heimdall estaba a punto de estallar. "Odin quiso apresar a Fenrir, por que pensaba que sería terrible para el cumplimiento del Ragnarok, pero el rompía todas las cadenas que le hacíamos. Hasta que mandamos a hacerle una prácticamente irrompible y ..."

"¡Al punto!"

"...lo que sucede es que Fenrir supuso desde un principio que lo traicionarías" dijo Loki un poco forzadamente "Por eso pidió que pusieras tu mano derecha dentro de su boca abierta, para probar que no mentías. Cuando supo que era un engaño te la quitó"

Heimdall que aún estaba muy confundido le dio una mirada bastante mordaz a Loki y luego siguió sintiéndose tan confundido como antes. En cambio, Daisuke se rió cantarinamente.

"Eso si fue lo que pasó. Pero ... Odín me dio una nueva mano ... pero" y cerró los ojos "Tiene sus defectos. Odín me la había dado para seguir tratando de asesinarte ..." dijo mirando a Loki.

Este tragó en seco. Que directo era.

"Pero como me negué, me castigó enviándome a Midgard y me hizo prometer que nunca volvería, así que tuve que vivir como un ser humano común. Sin embargo, eso no es necesario por que ..."

Y en ese momento tomó las manos de Heimu entre las suyas y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. "Encontré a mi yamato nadesico"

"NOOOOOOO"

En ese momento, y para fortuna de Heimdall (que ya estaba harto de que lo tratasen como mujer, ya que ni Loki ni Fenrir aclaraban nada a ese idiota), llegó volando en su cerdo volador, Freyr.

"¿No?" preguntó Daisuke parpadeando intranquilo. Freyr se bajó de Gullimbursti y lo señaló con el dedo (Loki y Fenrir reían).

"¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL TÚ, PERVERTIDO!. ¿Cómo te atreves a vestir a Heimu como una mujer y ofrecerle tales propuestas tan indecentes?"

"O sea que ..." Daisuke parpadeó muchas veces "¿No es una chica?" dijo soltando repentinamente las manos de Heimdall.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo es!" aseveró Freyr con las manos en forma de jarra y como bufando. Daisuke miró a Loki.

"No lo es" terminó diciendo Loki encogiéndose de hombros.

Daisuke se sintió un tanto confundido. Bueno, el siempre había creído que era una chica, pero si todos decían que no lo era ...

"Bueno ... debe de ser cierto. Probablemente, pero ... ¿por qué nadie me lo había dicho antes?" Heimdall casi sintió el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza o algo parecido.

"¡PERO SI YO SIEMPRE ...! ¡TE DIJE QUE ...! ... Oh, olvídalo"

"¡Señor Loki!. ¡Por favor no haga nada, no deje que mi hermano lo coma!. ¡Cómo pudo haberlo siquiera pensado!" apareció de repente Yamino a espaldas de Loki y casi sin poder respirar. Loki cerró los ojos despacio y cayó de repente con Fenrir en sus brazos.

"¡Señor Loki!. ¿Está usted bien?" dijo Yamino "Será mejor que lo lleve a casa" dijo casi derrotado. Loki volvió a abrir los ojos y les guiñó el ojo. Heimdall sintió un escalofrío, un desmayo fingido. Típico de Loki.

"Bueno ... entonces siento haberte confundido con una chica" dijo Daisuke, acercándose a Heimu con aire seductor (aunque para acercarse a él había empujado a Freyr a un lado y ahora este apenas si podía evitar lanzarse contra él)

"Aunque, voy a quedarme aquí por una rato y si cambias de opinión ..." dijo guiñando un ojo al igual que Loki, y antes de que Freyr tratase de matarlo, se fue rápido calle abajo.

Freyr se quedó enfrente de Heimu por un largo rato sin saber que decir. Heimdall entonces, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo antes de que alguien más fuera a interrumpir el momento (el taaan esperado momento) abrió la boca.

"Te odio, sabes. A ti y a ese estúpido cerdo. Y a Loki ... ¡A todos!. Este fue el peor día de mi ..."

Freyr no quería, bueno, más bien no podía, seguir escuchándolo. Así que tomó la muñeca de Heimdall y lo acercó hasta él. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue besarlo. Lo segundo ... bueno, básicamente con lo primero se conformaba.

Heimdall se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir. Como sintió una especie de escozor en las mejillas así que se dio la vuelta.

"Me ... me ... g-u-s-t-a-s" dijo todo muy rápido y siguió caminando, con Freyr detrás. Entonces sintió la necesidad de parar de nuevo y se dio la vuelta. "Aunque aún te odie, si me gustas"

Freyr continuó caminando entonces junto a Heimu, se sentí feliz por saber que si lo quería. Aunque eso de seguir siendo odiado era muy contradictorio. Decidió no preocuparse, por que de todas formas ... ¿no había dicho Heimu lo que más quería?.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Notas: el final del fic. En fin, no es uno muy largo. Son solo tres capítulos, pero espero que les hayan gustado. No planeaba hacerlo más largo por que no era justamente mi intención alargarlo mucho más. Jeje, al fin vemos por que el comportamiento tan misterioso de Loki, y que es lo que al final decide Freyr. Daisuke es un pesado, pero al final lo que sucede con él de aquí en adelante queda inconcluso. Con respecto a la historia de Tyr y de Fenrir, es más o menos cierta. En realidad la simplifiqué un poco, pero Tyr era un dios hijo de Odín, era el dios de la guerra, conocido por su valentía. Se me ocurrió utilizar esa historia mitológica a mi favor cuando me acordé de que antes de que Fenrir hiciera su aparición en la serie de anime, veíamos que alguien (bueno, más precisamente Hel) lo liberaba de unas cadenas. En la mitad del capítulo hay una especie de narugamixyamino, pero casi tan leve, que bueno ... ¡tenía que poner algo de ellos en alguna parte!. Ejem ... Y ya está. No molesto más. ¡Adiós!. (y gracias por leer!)


End file.
